


No winter shall abate this spring's increase

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor is rudely awakened aboardThe Benatar.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	No winter shall abate this spring's increase

Thor was drunk again. No, _lightly buzzed_ , as Peter would scoldingly insist. _Ya gotta get with the lingo, dude._ Lightly buzzed, then. It was his only means of dreamless slumber.

He was startled awake and into soberness by a sharp surge of _seiðr_. He stared up into the disapproving countenance of Dr. Strange and groaned as his headache overwhelmed.

“Here, this should help.” Dr. Strange assisted him into a sitting position and pressed a goblet into his hand. 

Thor downed its contents and sputtered at the familiarity. “This is Eir’s remedy!”

Dr. Strange smiled briefly. “She gave me several pints worth, in case you needed more in your wasted condition.” He looked pointedly at Thor’s expanded midsection.

“I’m fine,” Thor said with a dismissive wave. “Is there reason you have graced us with your presence?”

Dr. Strange raised a brow. “And a good day to you, too. But straight to business, since you’re on such a tight schedule: are you happy travelling with this rag tag bunch through the backwaters of the universe?”

Thor gaped. “Certainly,” he finally managed. “We have had several adventures since we departed from Midgard. It has been greatly rewarding,” he added defensively as Dr. Strange snorted.

“And yet you’re still drinking yourself into a stupor every night.”

Thor’s lips thinned and he glared.

“If I told you there was a way to properly use _all_ your powers to help the universe regain proper balance, would you do it? You’d be, of course, required to say your good-byes to these new friends of yours.”

After some deliberation, Thor nodded. “But I must give explanation for thus abandoning them. They have depended—”

“Don’t bother. I’ve told them. They’re fine with it.”

Thor recovered from his surprise. “Well, I will ask that they leave us upon the nearest firmament. The Bifrost may cause damage to their vessel.”

Dr. Strange rolled his eyes and opened a portal. Thor looked sheepish and hastily grabbed Stormbreaker. But instead of stepping through, he exited his cabin and bade farewell to the Guardians before returning. Dr. Strange huffed and gestured that he go first.

Thor stepped through… and into a living dream. But before he could properly look about the Healing Rooms, a hand was pressed to his forehead, and his vision faded to black.

When Thor awoke, he saw rays of sunlight filtering through the dome high above. He made to stir from his supine position but was prevented by a familiar voice. “I see that you are finally awake, Highness. How fare you?” 

Thor turned his head and smiled up at the kind face. “I am well, Eir. Thank you for healing me. I am sorry that my latest adventures have worried you. Are my friends recovered from their hurts?”

“They are, unfortunately, and must remain so, it seems,” said another familiar voice. The Valkyrie stepped into view. Thor frowned. She was not in her warrior attire but rather the floating garments much like those his mother wore. His frown deepened when Eir paid obeisance to her with a bow and a murmured “Majesty.”

“You seem troubled, Thor,” the Valkyrie said with some amusement.

“Are these not the Healing Rooms of Asgard? And yet, why would I dream of waking in this place? Never in my years have I done so. Ow!” He rubbed his forearm, where he’d received a pinch from an eye-rolling Valkyrie, and glared at her.

“We are in the newly built Healing Rooms of the New Asgard, Highness,” Eir informed. “It was through the kind assistance of Mr. Stark and the Princess Shuri that the structures we once had in the Rooms could be re-made to suit our needs. In exchange, we have agreed that those Midgardians with the necessary capabilities may be trained with us so that they may use our techniques to heal their peoples of such hurts that have thus far baffled their healers.”

Thor beamed. “That is wonderful!” He sat up… and gazed in astonishment at his body.

“Yep, we got rid of your beer gut and restored your liver and the rest of your GI system to a better state than it’s ever been in, apparently, centuries. Even mighty gods like you are comprised of living cells that can be destroyed if there’s enough constant damage to them.” Dr. Strange appeared on the other side of the bed, dressed in the garb of a Healer. He pressed a hand to Thor’s chest and finally hummed in approval when his probing _seiðr_ returned to his palm, having coursed Thor’s body. “You are discharged. I suggest you grab a meal in the dining hall before you go back to your room.” He turned and left.

Thor turned his astonished gaze to Eir. She nodded. “Dr. Strange is the one who healed you. He was a Midgardian healer before he became the Sorcerer Supreme, and he has already learned all that I can impart of our arts. My assistant will show you to the dining hall.”

As Thor stood, he gazed about the Healing Rooms and let out gasps of delight as he beheld familiar faces among the other beds. He ran to where Heimdall sat, beaming at him. They embraced.

“Healer Strange called us back from Valhalla,” Heimdall informed before Thor could pose the question. “And many of us heeded him. He tells me that he found and restored us using memories he accessed, with some difficulty, from the Hulk beast. I am the first of those aboard the ship to awaken, and I am informed that the others will soon fully re-join us in the realm of the living.” 

“I am delighted and grateful that you are returned, my friend,” Thor said. But he could not stop from looking away in search of one particular visage. His face fell when he did not see it among the slumbering patients. He turned pleading eyes to Heimdall.

“You have only recovered your strength, my prince. Do as the Healer has commanded. He has brought back the bodies of those who would not leave Valhalla, and now that you amongst us once more, we must prepare to lay them to rest. Go, find your peace, and we shall speak more.”

Thor sighed, embraced Heimdall once more, and let himself be led first to the dining hall and then his rooms. 

He opened the door and stood as one frozen at the threshold.

Upon the bed sat a green-clad figure calmly perusing a small tome in his hand. At the sound of the door opening, the man had looked up. He now smiled. “Hello, brother.”

Much, much later, when endless kisses and caresses and desperate intimacies could finally give way to words and promises anew and agreements, Thor and Loki followed Captain Marvel across the universe to heal its hurts and calm its insurgences.

**Author's Note:**

> title from John Donne’s “Love’s Growth”
> 
> _Love by the spring is grown;_  
>  _As in the firmament,_  
>  _Stars by the sun are not enlarged, but shown._  
>  _Gentle love deeds, as blossoms on a bough,_  
>  _From love's awakened root do bud out now._  
>  _If, as in water stirr'd more circles be_  
>  _Produced by one, love such additions take,_  
>  _Those like so many spheres but one heaven make,_  
>  _For they are all concentric unto thee;_


End file.
